


by the lake on a moonlit night

by seidesumei



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe: Swan Lake, Angst, Based mostly on swan lake, Bittersweet Ending, BlackSwan!Yuzuru, Character Death, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Prince!Javier, Rothbart!Evgeni, Suicide, Swan!Yuzuru, The good side prevails!, TrueBlackSwan!Evgenia, cygnet!sQuad, i dont know how to write fic, knife shoes appreciation society, not the barbie version sorry, the dark side is cancelled!, with minor tweaks and bits changed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidesumei/pseuds/seidesumei
Summary: "I think it requires a bit of honesty, Swan Lake" - Graeme Murphy





	1. ACT 1: A magnificent park before a palace

**Author's Note:**

> CAST:
> 
> Odette - Yuzuru Hanyu  
> Odile - Dark Yuzuru Hanyu (Evgenia Medvedeva in actuality)  
> Prince Siegfried- Javier Fernandez  
> Benno/Tutor fusion - Brian Orser  
> The Queen - Enriqueta  
> Von Rothbart - Evgeni Plushenko  
> The Four Cygnets - Nathan Chen, Shoma Uno, Boyang Jin, Mikhail Kolyada  
> The Two Big Swans - Stephane Lambiel, Johnny Weir
> 
> Hi!! This is my first fic and I don't know how to english but bless @IvyPrincess for being a lit beta <3
> 
> Disclaimer: This is fiction, which means this is not real. I am not condemning any skaters in this work, it's just a piece off of pure instinct

“ _ A toast to the prince! _ ”

 

The clinking of glasses and jolly laughter filled the festive air as dancers of the village swept through the court, not taking a single breath to rest in their glee. As Javier downed his glass, he sighed loudly in content, taking in the scene around him. He was royalty and had all the riches he could possibly dream of, but the sheer waves of joy that rippled through him were something he hadn’t felt in a long while. He was beginning to feel a bit buzzed after all of the drinks he’d indulged himself with, but no matter. A birthday was an occasion, and he was happy to spend it doing whatever he wished. 

 

Javi looked across his table at the dancing peasants, who took the floor like it was their last day of living. He stared wistfully. 

 

_ Stomping around happily in the dirt with not a worry about a stain on their shoes, linking arms with whoever their hands may meet… is this a joy I shall never know? I can feel the ground rumbling from their steps, hear their delighted yells, and see their shining smiles… will I ever? _

 

“Prince Javier!”

 

Javier snapped out of his thoughts, and his head spun promptly to the source of the voice, muddled with the loud music and cheers of the people. He felt a hand clap his shoulder, and with a chuckle, he relaxed back into his seat, rolling his eyes pointedly.

 

“I told you not to call me that Brian,” he whined.

 

“No can do, sir. Though with the way you’re acting I presume  _ princess  _ would be a better word.” 

 

Javier groaned as Brian patted his shoulder good-naturedly. He let out a grunt of protest as he swatted the hand off his shoulder and threw an icy glare at his tutor, who Javier would also call his  _ best friend _ , before the two burst into laughter. Brian proposed a toast, and without second thought, they’d drained their glasses (Javier noticed the way he set his glass back on the table wasn’t as gentle as it was before, but it was his birthday. He supposed it was an adequate time to splurge.) 

 

“So, how’s the hunting been going?”

 

Javier chuckled. “Been stellar! Was wandering around in the woods when my eyes caught a pair of unlucky deer with their feet stuck in the roots of a few intertwined trees. A catch I’m quite proud of.”

 

“Well, if they were already stuck, you didn’t exactly snare them with your _ own _ skill did you, hm?” Brian teased. Javier harrumphed and shoved at Brian, grumbling under his breath about how  _ you should try hunting around in the woods when the local game are so smart _ . 

 

“And you call yourself my friend,” he shot playfully. “Maybe I should go ahead and just-”

 

“ _ Javier Fernandez _ .”

 

Javi’s mind jolted back awake from the sound, and the musicians and dancers had gone quiet.  _ It’s the queen! The queen has arrived! _ He heard the quiet whispers circulate among the peasants before everyone in front of him was bowing respectfully on one knee to a certain figure he knew must have been behind him.

 

He turned around soundlessly.

 

“ _ M-Mother… _ ”

 

His mother smiled warmly at him and held out her arms. Javi sighed in relief, launching himself into her embrace. She hummed as she stroked her hands up and down his back. 

 

“Happy birthday, my son. You’ve become a magnificent young man.”

 

Javi smiled against his mother’s chest. His heart warmed as she held him closer, and his eyes were shining with the love that radiated from her form. 

 

“Mama, you know I-”

 

“...a perfect heir to the throne.” his mother declared with pride. Javier gushed at the words, imagining himself as king of the land, in the shoes of his father who he admired so much. Yet, a spark of uneasiness sent a shock through his body. Javi exhaled and disregarded the sensation. He was  _ proud _ . 

 

But when his mother had finally pulled away from the embrace, Javier could see the pointed look on her face, eyes boring into his. The uneasiness spread further across his body, and like a loose screw, the smile on his face melted.

 

“And you must _ think _ about these things now! Whatever will I do if my son cannot find a bride…. I refuse to endure such shame! The royal ball is _ tomorrow _ . You already do not have much time to think these things through and instead you are here, wasting it away! I will not have this, Javier Fernandez. You are to return home now, where you will make adequate preparations for the following evening.” 

 

Javier gritted his teeth, and after a few moments, calmly resumed his seat at the table popping another grape into his mouth, though with an uneasy look on his face. His mother’s gaze hadn’t left him, and he chewed slowly, as if it would help the tense atmosphere. He turned his head to look at Brian, who was still on one knee and had lifted his head to look incredulously at him. His eyebrow was raised.

 

_ What the fuck are you doing Javier? Speak with your mother. _ His gaze said. _ No.  _ Javier’s replied.

 

The queen had had quite enough when she stalked frustratedly towards him. Javier’s hand instinctively clutched his glass harder.

 

“When will you continue to hold this off, Javier? Are you just going to wait until you rot away and die alone? I will  _ not  _ allow you to- ”

 

“Allow me to  _ what, _ mother!” 

 

Javier slammed the glass down on the table. It shattered the instant they met, small pieces of glass skittering across the floor. Several of the peasants had gasped, and the mothers in the area had gripped onto their children tighter, all wide eyes upon him.

 

“Why are you doing this to me? I’ve already told you a million times. I’m not interested. I will not marry any of those princesses that will be at the ball tomorrow, and that is all there is to it.”

 

The queen reddened in her rage, grabbing Javier’s chin roughly before sneering into his face.

 

“You will do as this land needs for you to do.”

 

“I don’t love any of them, mother! I don’t want to marry someone I cannot even-”

 

“You are a _ prince _ , Javier, not a child! You  _ will _ fulfill your duties.” she hissed. Javier released himself from the hold roughly, and with a spiteful look at the fearful peasants around him, he stalked into the woods, not bothering to look back.

 

_ Why must it be this way for me? _

 

The scrambling voices of the peasants and the mothers fussing their children back into their cottages had barely faded when Javier heard someone call out his name behind him. Brian.

 

Javier glared. “I know what you’re going to tell me, Brian. I’m stupid this, I’m stupid that, just go  _ fucking  _ marry one of those damned maidens. Fuck off.” He turned to barrel further into the forest, but Brian’s hand caught his shoulder, and when he turned aggressively back, he saw only concern and understanding in his tutor’s, his  _ friend’s, _ eyes. Javier sighed and slumped against the tree behind him, head in his hands in anguish. 

 

“I don’t want to marry someone I don’t love, Brian. Is that so hard to understand?” His voice came out painfully small, a vulnerability Brian rarely saw in his student. 

 

“No, Javi.” Brian sighed. “There are riches and glory to being the heir to the crown, yet there is much sacrifice that comes with it.”

 

“I just can’t think, Brian I- I  _ can’t  _ do this it’s just not meant for me I-”

 

“Javier.”

 

Javier lifted his head, using his sleeves to wipe away the angry tears that had raced down his cheeks. Brian was looking back at him with tenderly, a crossbow held out before him in his hands.

 

_ His favorite ever since he was a child. _

 

“I saw a flock of swans fly by towards the lake earlier. I know this is a lot for you to take in, and perhaps an evening of hunting would do you good. You’ll get through this, Javier. You just need time to think.”

 

Javier looked meekly at the bow held before him and with trembling hands, he took it. Brian clapped him on the shoulder, as he always had since he was a boy. It was a gesture that usually meant comfort, but Javier had only felt the muted vibrations, mind too busy with his empty thoughts.

 

“Go on, my boy. Don’t be gone too long. The nights dim early at this time of year.” With a turn of his heel, Brian was already making his way back to the village, Javier still staring at the bow in his hands in his stupor.

 

“Well you certainly won’t catch anything if you just  _ stand _ there.”

 

Javier smiled weakly, gripping the crossbow tighter in his palm. Standing, he nodded faintly at Brian, who grinned back at him before retiring from the wood. Javier looked forward into the trees where the lake lay (Javier knew the forest in and out by now), and he stepped forward towards his destination. The walk was quiet, except for the occasional chirp of a robin and the crunching of the leaves beneath his feet. 

 

_ A flock of swans huh… _

 

Javier looked down at his arms, then his feet, grounded strictly on the earth. He sighed heavily, as if his boots had the answers to all the questions brimming in his head.

 

_ If only I, too, had wings free to sprout. _

  
  
  



	2. ACT II: A lake by the ruins of a chapel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vines are inspired by ABT's version of Rothbart! Enjoy <3
> 
> yuzuru is absolutely wearing notte stellata

Javier continued his tentative journey, grasping his crossbow tight in his hands. Thinking back to the encounter with his mother, he gritted his teeth.  _ Why do I have to marry now? I haven’t even the chance to find the one I love, and I’m already being forced to pledge myself to a random maiden? This is bullshit. Prince Javier. I don’t want to be Prince Javier. _ Javier shook his head, stopping in his steps. _ Not if it means it has to be like this. _

 

When Javi lifted his head from the ground, he was greeted by the clear waters of the lake he had grown up beside. The gentle sloshing of the blue waters sparkled against the rays of the setting sun, and it brought waves of peace to the prince as he tried desperately to lift his mind from his troubles. He closed his eyes and listened; he could hear the whispers of the wind, the trickling of the waters, crackles of the blowing leaves, and his mind finally pushing away the migraine forming in his head. Javier smiled, reminding himself to thank Brian for his suggestion to come here and clear his mind.

 

The harmony was interrupted by a powerful cadence, the flapping of wings, no, several pairs of wings, and Javier’s eyes snapped open, moving quickly to dodge behind the nearest tree. When he dared take a peek from where he was hidden, his eyes caught the flashes of white appearing within the spaces between the trees. When the wings finally showed through the clearing of the trees surrounding the lake, Javier could see the flock of swans taking several laps around the lake. He fumbled with his crossbow, shutting one eye and focusing on the leading swan.  _ How beautiful.... _ Javier let out a quiet exhale.  _ Focus, Javier, focus…  _ He aimed carefully, the tip of his loaded arrow never leaving the form of the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

 

Javier felt the sun set behind his form, and just as he was about to take his shot, the flock before him shone a blinding white light. It had forced his eyes shut, and it took him a few moments to summon the bravery to open them to a squint. The sky had turned to the color of dusk, and when the shine had begun to dim, Javi could see the solid forms that lie beneath the rays. He brought his bow back into position, focusing yet again, but was that..?

 

The light had dimmed, but there were no traces of the swans’ white wings or the pristine orange-colored beaks. Where Javier’s prey was flying stood a lean and tall young  _ boy  _ dressed in the purest white feather and crystals sparkling with the light of the setting sun, with the darkest ebony of hair and the palest, most fair skin Javi had ever seen. The prince felt his jaw slacken and his other eye open as he took in the scene. Before him not a flock of swans, but a group of  _ humans _ , sighing heavily and stretching themselves out. In front of them, a beauty Javier had never witnessed: the boy, his long, pale, neck extending from his head as he closed his eyes and tentatively rolled his shoulders backward as if he were closing his wings. When his eyes opened once again, Javi could see the dark, yet soft shine of his pupils. A drawn out breath escaped from his lips, two perfect pink petals separating. Javier blinked, and by the time he looked back up, he met a pair of eyes boring straight into his, and he glanced down at the crossbow in his hands, pointed steadily at the mystic creature that stood before him. Javier panicked. “I… uh..” he stuttered unintelligibly. 

 

The ebony eyes lowered to meet the angry tip of his arrow, and they flashed in panic. “Go!” Javier heard his voice yell, and the flock behind him hurriedly ran off into the wood. The boy looked at Javier one last time, horror clouding his eyes before he turned around and took off after his friends, well hidden among the trees. Javier fumbled messily. “Wait! Come back!” he shouted. His voice only drove the boy away faster, and Javi unloaded his crossbow quickly before taking off after him. “Please! I just want to-” 

 

The pale-skinned boy was only a foot in front of the running prince, and in his fear, his foot slipped under the stump of a tree and with a yelp, he tumbled to the ground. He turned his body before he felt the man chasing him, the  _ hunter _ , pounce on top of him with a grunt, and he cried out at the impact. Javier trapped the figure between his arms unconsciously to keep him from escaping, and the boy squeezed his eyes shut tightly, squirming under the weight helplessly, spilling pleads of  _ please… no… don’t hurt.... _

 

Tentatively, the prince lifted his rough, calloused hand moved on its own to stroke the pale cheek of the boy beneath him. When their skin touched, the boy let out a pitiful whimper, tensing up in fear. Javier could feel his form trembling heavily under him, and when he looked back where his hand was, his gaze was met by the same fearful eyes he remembered, burning deep into his eyelids. He paused in the next stroke of his hand;  _ Javier, what are you doing?  _ Javi scrambled off of the shaking form, and within a second, the boy had backed against the closest tree, eyes filled with frightened tears that threatened to spill. Javier thought he looked  _ beautiful _ .

 

“I… I’m so sor-”

 

“Who are you?”

 

The trembling voice was melodic, traced with a power and firmness Javier couldn’t quite grasp. He worked quickly to respond, but his brain was in shambles.

 

“Please don’t worry I’m not here to hurt-”

 

“ _ Who are you? _ ” the boy all but shouted. Javier sighed.

 

“My name is Javier Fernandez, Prince of Spain and heir to the throne. Don’t be afraid, please. I won’t hurt you.”

 

Javier felt his grip on his crossbow loosen, and it fell lifelessly to the floor. The boy had jumped a bit at the impact, but was still pressed tightly against the fir as he stared back up frightenedly at the prince’s eyes. Javier looked soothingly at the shivering form below him, and crouched down slightly to hold out his hand. The boy looked doubtfully between the hand, the fallen crossbow, and Javier’s eyes, and extended a pale, shaking hand to meet the rough one held before him, which gripped him tightly to pull him back standing. Javier looked at the boy’s thin form, still trembling, and his heart thumped loudly in his chest. He walked closer to him and caught him in an embrace. The trapped body had tensed in his grasp, but Javier felt his arms pull themselves tighter around the form.  _ Trust me, _ he poured into the hug.  _ Please don’t be afraid. _

 

Javier smiled as the boy relaxed in his arms, his head leaning into his chest. He felt the puff of air from the boy’s relieved exhale, and he knew he must have gotten his message across. “Your name”, Javier asked gently. “What is it?” The boy shifted in his arms. 

 

“I.. Y-Yuzuru…”

 

“Yuzuru”, Javier breathed.  _ How beautiful _ , he thought.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Yuzuru… you… you are from Japan?” Javier pulled away from the embrace, and smiled tenderly at  _ Yuzuru _ , who looked newly comforted and had let down his defenses.

 

“Yes, Japan is home. Is far.” Yuzuru spoke softly. His eyes had drooped slightly, and Javier couldn’t help but wonder why he looked so sad.

 

“What are you doing here in Spain?”

 

Yuzuru looked back up at Javi with a flash of uncertainty in his eyes. 

 

“I- I d- not… wh-...” the boy stuttered. Javier stared incredulously as he watched Yuzuru fall apart in his words before he felt arms entwine themselves around his legs and then  _ pull _ .

 

“Stop hurting Yuzu!”

“Get away, go!”

 

“Ow! What the- get… off! Who’s…” Javier shouted. He saw Yuzuru’s eyes widen before slapping the hands off of Javier’s legs. When the grip had slackened, Javier opened his eyes again to see not only Yuzuru, but two young boys; considerably shorter, looking angrily up at him.

 

“Who are you? Why are you attacking Yuzuru! Go away, you stupid dick!” one of them shouted. Javier looked alarmed at Yuzuru, whos eyes widened and looked sternly down at the yelling boy. 

 

“What you doing, Nathan? I tell you not saying such things and you say again!” he whispered scoldingly. Yuzuru looked down at the two boys and cocked his head to the side with a hard look on his face. The boy, Nathan, threw one last cutting gaze at Javier, while the other looked up at him with wide eyes, and the two retreated behind Yuzuru to join the small crowd Javier hadn’t even noticed had formed.  _ The same people from that flock… _ Javier noticed.

 

Yuzuru looked apologetically up at Javier. He scratched at his hair sheepishly and smiled.

 

“Sorry about this…. is just Nathan and Shoma, scared you hurt me.”

 

Javier nodded in understanding and smiled. “I would never hurt you.” he whispered in awe, and Yuzuru’s cheeks reddened as he looked down at the dirt beneath him. Javier stole a glance behind him to see four teenagers and two adults staring at the scene before them. Among them was Nathan, who looked grudgingly ahead, and Javier followed his gaze to see his fallen crossbow. Javier sighed and picked it up, looking back up at Yuzuru who was staring back at the bow with a curious look in his eyes. Javier threw a regretful look at his favorite partner in hunting.  _ Sorry… I never wanted to have to do this to you…  _ he apologized silently. Javier lifted the intricate bow above his head and sent it crashing against the forest floor, wincing as he watched in crack in half and fall uselessly to the floor. He looked back at Nathan, who was staring at him with a newly shocked face, and smiled reassuringly at the crowd before turning back to Yuzuru, who looked at him admiringly. 

 

“Why… why you..”

 

“I just needed to prove to your friends that I wouldn’t hurt you. It would be a bit too hard to destroy the sword on my belt too, but please believe me. If anything, I need it to… to protect… you…” Javier’s words poured out of his mouth without filter, and he felt his cheeks heating up intensely.  _ What are you saying? _

 

Yuzuru smiled, and Javier thought his heart was going to burst. 

 

“Thank you J... Ha... Habi- _ eer. _ ” his shy voice tried, and Javier chuckled loudly. 

 

“You can just call me Javi. It should be easier.” he told Yuzuru, watching his eyes light up with delight.

 

“ _ Habii… _ is right yes?” 

 

“Perfect.”

 

Yuzuru preened at the praise and brushed a few loose strands of hair to the side. Javier looked admiringly at the sight before him. The two were losing themselves in each others’ gazes.  _ More beautiful than any maiden that could show up to the ball tomorrow… _

 

“And he keeps telling  _ us _ to stop with the drama… and now look at him, Stephane! This is so  _ unfair _ ”, a pointed voice complained from behind. “Yeah! Come _ on _ Yuzu I never thought you to be a  _ hypocrite _ ” another piped. Both Yuzuru and Javier jumped at the intrusion of the moment, and Javier noticed that the crowd from before had moved to circle them. Yuzuru jumped away from his closeness to Javier, clearly flushed and embarrassed.

 

“Wh- what you mean? I am not having drama…” Yuzuru whined.

 

The black haired man sputtered and choked on his laughter, leaving him a coughing mess, and Javier stared with wide eyes as the man beside him frantically clapped his back leading him away, telling him to  _ calm down, Johnny, it’s n o t that funny _ , with a lying smile on his face. The four teenagers had surrounded Yuzuru and began to bombard him with questions.

 

“Yuzu-kun why is this man here?”

 

“YUZU’S GETTING MARRIED!”

 

“Shut up, Boyang! Let him answer Shoma’s question!”

 

“Why don’t you all shut up? You too, Nathan?”

 

“No! Don’t tell me what to do, Mikhail!”

 

The babbling voices grew loud, and Javier’s eyes bulged as he felt his head spin from the noise and ruckus around him. Yuzuru was backing away slowly and had eventually hid his reddened face inside the palms of his hands. Javier intended to groan loudly at the noise, but instead, he had let out an involuntary chuckle before it grew to a loud laugh. Yuzuru had uncovered his face to see Javier’s guffawing form before breaking into a smile of his own and giggling along. 

 

“Enough, children! Stop ruining Yuzuru’s  _ dramatic _ moment!” a loud voice called, and the four bouncing forms scurried away towards the two newly recovered grown-ups. 

Javier didn’t pay any further attention to the noise and willed his laughs to die down so he could listen to Yuzuru’s playful giggles. He gazed lovingly, _ lovingly _ , he noted, at Yuzuru’s chortling form, and a bright smile grew on his lips. As the laughs died down, Javier panicked, and moved quickly to poke at Yuzuru’s waist. It earned him an alarmed squawk, and Yuzuru scuttled away from Javier, who continued his aggressive pursuit. Yuzuru had screeched at every poke to his waist, and in between them, let out the laughs that Javier wanted so desperately to hear. Yuzu was practically in tears before Javier gathered him in his arms and plowed their entangled bodies to the floor, watching the joy practically radiate off the other. Javier hugged Yuzuru tight.

 

“I love listening to you laugh  _ mi precioso… _ ”

 

Yuzuru giggled, and Javier’s heart jumped. 

 

“Habi what that mean?”

 

Javier looked into Yuzuru’s eyes. “Precious…” he whispered, and Yuzuru blushed.

 

“But why?”

 

Yuzuru looked up at Javier’s face again, only to find confusion, and worry.

 

“Why are you here; what happened to you? I saw a flock of swans, and suddenly I see all of you and I’m  _ glad _ , but… how?”

 

Javier’s heart clenched as he saw Yuzuru’s smile melt off his face, but he needed answers, or he would never know what he had gotten into.

 

“It’s a spell”, a voice behind them spoke. Javier sat up, helping to pull Yuzuru up too, before looking towards the source of the voice.

 

“Someone cast a spell on us, and Yuzu was the first”, Nathan told Javier, a new-found trust in his eyes. 

 

“His name is Evgeni. By day, we’re turned into swans, and only at night by this lake can we return back to human form” Mikhail explained.

 

“He comes every now and then to hurt us, but Yuzu-kun always protects us from him”, Shoma spoke quietly.

 

“You see, Yuzu wears a crystal that is bound to Evgeni in a way that if Yuzu is killed, Evgeni will die too. Evgeni can’t take it away from him, so as long as we have Yuzu around, we’re all safe” Boyang explained.

 

“But”, Johnny piped up, “we’re all still caught in this spell, and we can’t break it… unless… unless Yuzu…” His eyes widened, and he turned to Stephane, who had a similar hope glinting in his eyes.

 

“Unless Yuzu can find true love…” Stephane breathed. Javier gasped softly and looked back at Yuzuru, who was now looking at him with a surprised hope. 

 

“Is true..”, Yuzuru whispered. “If someone swear they love me, we can be free. But if is not by tomorrow...”

 

Javier looked worriedly at him. “If not by tomorrow, what?”

 

Yuzuru’s eyes had collected tears, and they rolled down his cheek. “Then I must belong to Evgeni… forever.”

 

Javier froze, shock filling his system. He didn’t want to believe that anything he’d been told was true, but there was no apparent falseness showing through anyone’s face as he looked around, and Javi groaned, burying his face into his hands.  _ What should I do? Do I love him? I can’t give them false hope! Ohhh shit what have I done? How do I help them at all? _

 

Yuzuru’s whimpers had grown into sobs, and everyone around had fallen gazes with the knowledge of the fate that awaited them, and Yuzuru especially. Javier moved slowly to encase Yuzuru in his arms, and he felt the boy burrow his face into his chest, his sobs etching cracks into Javier’s throbbing heart. Javier was speechless as he held the sobbing boy in his arms, yet a part of him was itching to ask a question. Javi held his breath and took the dive.

 

“Yuzu, will you dance with me?”

 

The faces around him twisted from sorrow to confusion. Javier glanced quickly at Nathan’s face.  _ What the fuck? _ He could hear Nathan think.  _ I don’t know! _ He thought back. To their surprise, Yuzu let out a watery chuckle. 

 

“Yes… I dance with Habi… maybe is last chance”, Yuzuru choked out. He wiped angrily at the tears that were spilling, and looked back up at Javier with puffy, red eyes. He stood and led Javier to the lake, and when Yuzuru lifted a foot to step into the water, Javier panicked. 

 

“What are you doing? You can’t walk on water don’t just-!”

 

When Yuzuru’s foot met the lake, the water froze over, leaving a clear sheen of ice where Yuzuru stood with skates on his feet. Yuzuru smiled.

 

“I cannot walk on water?”

 

Javier’s wide eyes blinked once, then twice.  _ You shouldn’t even be surprised at this point _ , he told himself, but he couldn’t help but feel the shock coursing through his veins. Tentatively, he stepped onto the ice, and he watched dumbly as his hunting boots were replaced with skates just like Yuzurus. Yuzuru laughed before gliding away from Javier towards the center of the lake gracefully, and Javi fumbled to follow after. He watched in awe as Yuzuru floated effortlessly across the ice. _ So this is what it means to fly _ , Javier thought. 

 

Javier caught up to Yuzuru, and grasped his hand tight in his. The boy looked back at him before turning and taking Javier’s other hand before the two took off together. Javier skated across the ice distractedly, watching the aftereffects of his crying disappear from his face. Yuzuru skated with his soul, every movement on the ice captivating Javier to the point where he was tripping over his own steps. He looked around as the rest of the flock had joined them on the lake, with Nathan, Shoma, Boyang, and Mikhail fooling around together on the ice as Stephane and Johnny watch like the proud parents they practically were. But when he looked back at Yuzuru, he was in a different place.  _ Nothing matters _ , Javier realized.  _ Nothing matters if I have you beside me, because with you, I feel like I am flying.  _ Javier slowed to a stop on the rink, and Yuzuru was drawn out of his world, looking back at Javier.

 

“Habi? Don’t want skate more?” he asked innocently.

 

Javier pulled Yuzuru close to him. He looked into his eyes with all the love in the world, and with a tender voice, he spoke.

 

“Tomorrow, there will be a ball at the royal palace in the evening, and I am to choose a bride. I’ve always known that I wouldn’t fall for a single one of the princesses that would come, but after today, Yuzuru, I know you’re the one. Please, Yuzuru. Please come tomorrow, and I swear I will love you for the rest of my life. I want to marry you, and I want to skate! I want to skate with you forever.” Javier declared. Yuzuru’s eyes were wide and brimming with tears once again, and Javier dropped down to one knee, with one of Yuzuru’s slim hands held within the palms of his. 

 

“Yuzuru, marry me. Marry me, and we can live together forever. You will be free, and so will I. We will be free together, and we’ll rule over Spain to spread happiness and love over it. We’ll build our relations with Japan and soon, both of us will be home… home together…” Javier pleaded.

 

Yuzuru looked down at Javier and his tears of joy spilled onto the ice as he nodded frantically.

 

“Yes.. yes! I will, Habi. I want be with Habi together.. Forever...home…” he sobbed.

 

Javi rose from his knees and gathered Yuzuru in his arms once again, shedding happy tears along with him. He pulled away and left a searing kiss on Yuzuru’s beautiful lips, which he returned instantly with a matching passion. Javier could hear the woots and cheers of the others around them, and he had never felt more content.

He rested on the ice with Yuzuru in his arms, and they stood together, drowning out the world around them. “I love you, Yuzuru..”, he whispered.

 

“Habi…” Yuzuru breathed. “I love you t- ah!” 

 

Javier felt Yuzu get pulled sharply out of his arms, and looked in alarm. Thick, green vines had wrapped themselves around Yuzuru’s arms, legs, and body, and at a shooting speed, Yuzuru was lifted and the vines slammed him against a tree around the lake, forcing a loud cry of pain out of him. Javier jumped in alarm, and he heard the loud gasps and shouts around him.

 

“Yuzuru!” he yelled as he bolted towards the trapped boy, who was trapped underneath the tight vines that bound him to the tree. “ _ Habi.. _ ” Yuzuru croaked, the lack of air making it increasingly difficult for him to breathe and speak.

 

Javier had almost made it to his lovers side before a long and thick string of green slapped him away, sending him flying back towards the frozen lake. He landed on the ice with a grunt, recovering quickly and getting back onto his feet.

 

“Well, well, someone has  _ finally _ come for you, hasn’t he  _ dear  _ Yuzuru” a loud powerful voice bellowed. Javier looked up back to the tree Yuzuru was restrained to, and found a man dressed in a mossy green with a staff standing by it. The man extended his arm to take Yuzuru’s face into his hands, and yanked Yuzuru’s head towards him. Yuzuru’s features twisted in fury, and he spit in the sorcerer's face, earning him a hard slap in the face. 

 

“Leave us alone, Evgeni! Fuck off!” Nathan shouted hotly, and the man smirked, before sending a vine to push him harshly against the ground. Nathan squirmed and shouted under the force, and the sorcerer rolled his eyes. Javier felt his face heat to a burning red, and his hand reached behind him to unsheathe his sword. He brought his dagger before him and charged at Evgeni, eyes boring holes into the man’s cape. 

 

“Let Yuzuru go! I’ll _ kill  _ you!” he spat.

 

Evgeni chuckled darkly. “Oh?” he questioned. He twisted his wrist once more, and Javier watched in horror as a vine snaked up to Yuzuru, wrapping around his neck before tightening considerably. “Ungh!” Yuzuru squeaked before rasping loudly in pain. Javier paused in his bolt. “STOP!” he roared. “Stop hurting him!” Evgeni smirked. “Make me.” The vine around Yuzuru’s neck tightened even further, and he keened in agony. Javier noticed how Yuzuru’s lips were turning blue, and in his fury, he lifted his sword, not being able to wait any longer to see it  _ puncture _ the sorcerer’s stomach and set Yuzuru free. 

 

“WAIT!” Stephane’s voice screeched. Javier stopped in his tracks, turning to him angrily. “Javier, no! Don’t! If you kill Evgeni, you’ll kill Yuzuru too! Remember the crystal!” Javier’s eyes widened and he stumbled backwards, dropping his sword with a  _ clang  _ as it hit the floor of the ice. “He wouldn’t kill Yuzu”, Johnny spoke gruffly. “Because killing Yuzuru would mean he dies too.”  Javi lifted his eyes again to see Yuzuru squirming in the vines, face pale and lips practically  _ violet _ , and his features twisted in pain. Javier dropped to his knees in front of the sorcerer, eyes begging for his mercy. “ _ Please _ ,” Javier pleaded, tears in his voice. “Please st-stop…” 

 

Evgeni smiled in triumph. “That wasn’t so hard was it?  _ This _ is how you should treat a special guest, hm?” His fist slackened, and the vine around Yuzuru’s neck unwrapped, falling lifelessly to the ground. Yuzuru’s head dropped forward as he wheezed and coughed heavily, each breath trying to take in more air than it possibly could. Javier knelt helplessly on the ice, watching Evgeni’s every move in fear that he would harm Yuzuru again.

 

The sorcerer sighed contently. “Well! I just came over to have a bit of fun! Congratulations on your… progress dear”, he turned to Yuzuru, who was still recovering. He took Yuzuru’s face into his hands once again, causing Javier to flinch, and Yuzuru glared daggers into Evgeni’s eyes as he gasped. “... but I’ll have to remind you that you can’t win. I look forward to our joining forever tomorrow evening. No one could possibly love you more than I do. Not even that hard-headed Spaniard over there. So long!”

 

Evgeni took his cape into his hands, and with a single pull, the sorcerer had vanished into thin air… gone. Javier watched in alarm as the vines around Yuzuru, slackened and eventually fell. Yuzuru whined softly as he slid down the tree onto the ground with a thump, unmoving. 

 

“Yuzuru!” Javier shouted worriedly, sprinting as fast as he could to his side. He fell to his knees beside Yuzuru and gathered his limp body in his arms. “Yuzuru… are you alright? I’m so sorry…”, Javier whispered. He felt tears of his own slide down his cheek and Yuzuru’s eyes opened tiredly. A small smile grew on his face, and a trembling pale hand reached up to wipe at Javier’s tears. 

 

“Is okay Habi… this not strange… happen very often…” he rasped slightly. Javier nodded as he squeezed his eyes shut, forcing the last of his tears out. He heard the tumbling of feet as the rest of the group ran worriedly towards them, asking Yuzuru if he was okay. Yuzuru had just mumbled his okay tiredly to the others, head resting against Javier’s chest. Javier held Yuzuru for a few minutes before the dark of the night began to take on a pink hue.  _ No… _

 

“Habi… Habi must go. Is daylight soon, will be swan again”, Yuzuru whispered, finally opening his eyes to look lovingly at Javier. Javier nodded with sorrow in his eyes. 

 

“But I will see you tonight, yes? I’ll see you at the palace when the sun sets, and there, I’ll pledge to you my love. Your suffering will be over forever, Yuzuru, and all of your friends too! I swear it, Yuzuru, if it’s the last thing I do, I will set you free from him. I want you to be mine…” Javier almost yelled. Yuzuru looked at Javier with the purest adoration in his eyes. The flock’s bodies had begun to slightly glow, and Javier knew it was almost time.

 

“Habi… I will not miss for anything. I find you at palace tomorrow, and we marry yes? I love Habi, Habi loves me, and we be together…”, Yuzuru breathed.

 

“And we’ll be here to protect him until then”, Nathan spoke from behind Javier, putting a hand on his shoulder. The rest of the flock nodded affirmatively. “Then, we’ll leave the rest to you.”

 

Javier smiled, “I’ll see you tomorrow then Yuzu… I love you.”

 

Yuzuru pecked Javier’s lips one last time. “I love Habi too..”

 

Javier stood and nodded at the others, before taking his sword and retreating back towards the palace with a smile. He watched carefully as the sun peeked out from the mountains, and the familiar white light flashed from behind him. He looked back towards the lake one last time, finding the first flock of swans he had seen first. His eye caught the swan with the crystal,  _ Yuzuru _ , and the bird looked back at him, letting out a reassuring squeak before treading into the water of the lake to join the others. Javier turned back around, running as fast as he could back to the palace to prepare for the ball. He imagined the delighted look on his mother’s face when he would tell her that he had found himself his bride, and ruling his kingdom, together with  _ Yuzuru _ .  _ Tonight… tonight will change everything… _ Javier thought as he looked up to the sky with a new-found hope.

 

…

 

Evgeni watched from the shadows as the prince retreated to his kingdom, and he smirked to himself.  _ The fool… in love… _

 

The sorcerer took vivid steps back to his abode, where his daughter awaited him.

 

“My lovely girl… I have a task for you…”


	3. ~SCORE~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i added a little score for the events so far hehe just to draw the connections to Swan Lake. The ones for Act III and IV will be attached in the summary.
> 
> Please listen! I think it will help capture the mood, especially with Act II <3
> 
> see you @ the next update :*

**ACT 1:**

 

Javier's party: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0EmS6480JfQ&index=2&list=PL29745CBC5FCF10AA

 

Javier retreats into the forest (the theme y'all know ;): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vViBNs_ZCj4&index=18&list=PL29745CBC5FCF10AA

 

**ACT 2:**

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tchbUitAvbw&list=PL29745CBC5FCF10AA&index=20

 

Javier sees the flock and prepares to shoot. The swans change and Javier chases after the boy: 00:00 - 1:23

 

Javier catches Yuzuru. Yuzuru is afraid, but Javier tames him and they meet: 1:23 - 2:50

 

Yuzuru and the flock tell Javier about the spell. They skate. : 2:50 - 3:47

 

Evgeni appears, wreaks havoc, and leaves. Javier holds Yuzuru: 3:48 - 5:17

 

With Yuzuru in his arms, the sun is rising and Javier must go. Yuzuru promises to meet him at the ball and Javier runs home: 5:18 - 5:40 

 


	4. ACT III (½) : An opulent hall in the palace, and beside the lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier excitedly gets ready for his wedding with Yuzuru, as does his lover, but when Evgeni appears at the lake before the sun sets, Yuzuru can feel his freedom and his love slipping out of his grasp.
> 
> Hey guys! I've decided to split Act III into 2 parts, because it's quite eventful. See you at the next update!

Javier was panting hard when he burst through the doors of the palace, where his mother sat on her throne, apparently in a heated conversation with an exasperated looking Brian. As soon as he arrived, the two had stopped their bickering, looking at Javier with startled expressions before the queen’s face slackened to an annoyed glower once again. The prince was trying to contain himself, but the corners of his mouth kept tugging upward.

 

“Javier Fernandez. Where have you been all night? Do you realize that-”

 

“Dear Queen, please understand that my _student_ -”

 

“I found a bride!” Javier blurted excitedly. His grin grew into a laugh when the shock had settled into both Brian and his mother’s faces.

 

“What?” Brian asked with an unbelieving tone in his voice.

 

“I did! I know who I’m going to marry. I’ve found my bride.” Javier declared proudly. It melted his heart to hear the disbelieving yet merry laugh that forced itself out of his mother (he hadn’t heard the sound of it in years), and she immediately stood, dragging Brian towards him and pulling them all into a warm hug. Javier beamed as tears collected in his mother’s eyes.

 

“Oh my dear _Javi_ … I knew you would. I just knew it! Oh, _dear_ , you’re getting _married_ , can you believe it? I just… _oh_ , my dear son”, she sobbed, laughter sneaking its way between her cries. The dazed look had melted off of Brian’s face as well, and Javier felt a firm pat on his back, looking up to see the warm pride that shone from his mentor’s face.

 

“Thank you mother… thank you Brian…” Javier sighed happily. His entire form was trembling, as if he had just revealed the news to himself. He was getting married. Married to Yuzuru. And he would rule Spain, with Yuzuru beside him.

 

“A man? A woman?” his mother asked, still beaming.

 

“A man”, Javier gushed.

 

“Oh, you must tell me everything about him! How tall is he? What does he look like? Is he adorable? Graceful? Beautiful? It must have been all three of those things if he were to attract _my_ son.”

 

“Quite tall, mother! He’s from Japan, but lives near the lake in the forest. He’s absolutely beautiful, so graceful, and really adorable”, Javier admitted, blushing. “He’s like… like a swan.” Javier saw as Brian’s eyes flickered in recognition and smiled in a confused wonder. Javier only grinned back. _This is a secret for only me to know…_

 

Javier turned back to the queen with shining stars in his eyes.

 

“Mother! About the dance floor this evening… do you think… do you think you could set up… you know… a rink? Instead of just the floor?” Javier questioned shyly.

 

The queen’s face twisted in confusion.

 

“A… a rink? But the princesses can’t-”

 

“I know.” Javier answered pointedly.

His mother only sighed with a knowing smile.

 

“My son is always so steadfast on his decisions isn’t he. Very well. I’ll have a rink ready for the ball tonight.” She smiled, stroking her son’s cheek, and he leaned into the touch. “I cannot wait to meet my son-in-law…”, she sang as she detached herself from the huddle, practically dancing away into the hall to make preparations for the night.

 

Brian smiled warmly at Javier.

 

“You’re not going to tell me, are you?”

 

Javier grinned cheekily, pretending to think for a little before firmly shaking his head.

 

His mentor laughed, clapping him on the shoulder.

 

“Very well. Let’s get you dressed for tonight.”

 

…

 

Yuzuru wandered aimlessly in the lake, practically swimming in circles while preening softly. Everything in his mind was Javier, Javier, _Javi_.

 

He heard a loud snort from beside him, a beak grazing playfully across his wing. He looked towards to direction of the sound to find Stephane almost smirking at him with his full form. _Thinking about Prince Charming, hm? I’ll have to say, he’s quite the hottie-_

 

Yuzuru moved quickly to nip at the other’s neck. _Stephane! Don’t say like that!_

 

He felt a weight hop onto his back, before three more thumps landed upon his floating form.

 

_Of course he is! I said it once, and I’m going to say it again…. YUZU’S GETTING MARRIED! YUZU’S GETTING MARRIED!_

 

One of the cygnets on top of him began to bounce up and down on top of him, and Yuzuru felt a blush creeping up. _Boyang… stop bounce on me! You make me sink and die before that even happen!_

 

_He’s not going to stop Yuzu… he’s Boyang, there’s nothing that can stop Boyang._

_Nathan’s right...unless it’s a part of the frozen lake that doesn’t have any grass around it. You should see his face when he’s about to jump when he’s skating, and he’s at the part of the lake where there’s only dirt and pebbles-_

 

A pair of feet stomped angrily on Yuzuru’s back.

 

_Take that back Shoma!_

 

_Ow! Stop pecking me- ow!_

 

 _I’m out of here._ One of the cygnets slid off Yuzuru’s back, coming into view. Yuzu recognized him as Mikhail, but winced as he felt another heavy thump on his back.

 

_Alright children time out! Can’t you see you’re hurting poor Yuzu-kun over there you bad children? Get over here!_

 

Thank god for Johnny, Yuzuru thought.

 

Johnny swam over to Yuzuru’s side having extracted the cygnets from his back, nuzzling at his neck affectionately. _I’m so excited for you today Yuzu-kun… you and that Javier sir are going to become the second best version of Stephane and I! Oh, I’m going to make sure you look beautiful tonight. No one will be better dressed than you, I’m telling you! Oh, maybe I should part your hair this way, no- maybe that way… flowers or none? Maybe if I just…_

 

Johnny continued to ramble as he busied himself with rearranging the feathers on Yuzuru’s back from the ruckus they had just suffered from the certain cygnets wreaking havoc on the other side of the lake. Yuzuru’s heart felt warm, filled with love from Johnny, from Stephane, from the children…

 

_From Javier…_

 

Yuzuru resumed his preening, checking himself in his reflection every now and then. It was only about an hour later when he finally allowed himself to get some rest, nestling his head under his tucked wing, shutting his eyes in content.

 

It was only a little after when he felt a rough hand close around his neck, squeezing hard, and he squawked panickedly, flapping frantically as he was lifted out of the water. He heard the loud honks of protest from behind him, but looked forward to find himself face to face with a smirking Evgeni. He flapped harder, craning his neck to deliver a bite to his wrist, but to no such avail.

 

“Well, well”, the sorcerer sneered. “Looks like somebody is having a good time as a swan for once.” Yuzuru squawked louder, beating his wings and hissing. He sensed a hand roam around his outstretched wings, and let out a pained squeak as he felt one of his blood feathers plucked from them. It had been his last sensation before Evgeni wrung him squarely back into the lake like a useless rag, splashing heavily into the water before the others rushed to help him back upright. The swans surrounded him protectively, and when Yuzuru’s vision cleared again, he saw Evgeni stroking the feather in his hand looking pleased with himself. Behind him was… a girl. With brown hair, dark eyes, and a piercing gaze that left Yuzuru shivering. _Who was she?_

 

_Yuzuru, hurry!_

 

Yuzuru craned his neck to look at the sun, which was setting at an alarmingly quick speed, sending him scrambling to the lakeside as fast as he could. He made it just in time, as the second he pulled himself to land, a white flash covered the group, and Yuzuru found himself looking down at his hands and feet once again.

 

_Yuzu! Go! Go now!_

 

_Yuzuru, the palace!_

 

Yuzuru fumbled to his feet and took off immediately, heart hammering in his chest. He had to make it to Javier… he had to. His escape was only short-lived, as a familiar green vine shot out from behind him to toss him back towards to lake where he began. Evgeni’s laughter echoed around him, as he winced from the fall.

 

“Tsk tsk… trying to get away are you? Well I’ll save you the hope Yuzuru it _won’t work_.”

 

Yuzuru sat up quickly, scooting himself away from the sorcerer, but he was no match to the alarming speed that Evgeni had taken to march up to him swiftly. Evgeni grabbed at his face, pulling it closer to him and using his other hand to stroke his cheek tenderly. Yuzuru wanted to throw up.

 

“Well your face looks rather rosy tonight… hopeful are we? Well, I’ll tell you. _Hope is the most skilled of assassins_.” Yuzuru shuddered.

 

“L-leave! I am not having time to play with you today!”

 

Evgeni chucked. “How cute. Fortunately, I’ve already cleared your schedule for you. You won’t be going to any ball tonight, honey.” Yuzuru’s eyes widened, and he scrambled again to run, but tree roots burst from the ground to hold him in place. He squirmed in their hold.

 

“Let me go! St-stop!”

 

Evgeni only laughed. “Well dear please try to understand. Allowing you to see your little prince would ruin _our_ future, wouldn't it? I just need to help you get rid of the distractions. Anyway, it won’t be you the prince will marry tonight. It will be my daughter, Evgenia.”

 

Johnny and Stephane had shot up at those words, and began barreling towards the sorcerer.

 

“Don’t you _dare_ fuck with Yuzuru’s plans you little… you little _bitch!_ ” Johnny shrieked. Evgeni only rolled his eyes, and with a flick of his fingers, the two were dragged backwards, green vines holding them against the trees. The sorcerer hadn’t forgotten to send the couple of children with them, and in no time at all, the entire flock was trapped against the wood. Yuzuru, within Evgeni’s clutch.

 

“Hm… what about you?” Evgeni stroked at his chin thoughtfully. “Ah. You’ve always loved the ice, haven’t you?” Yuzuru looked at the man with wide eyes, entire form trembling. Evgeni averted his gaze from him, looking back at the lake, and a smile tugged at his lips. With an upward motion of his hand, the water in the lake began to rumble, and gallons of it rose into the air. Yuzuru watched in fear as the sorcerer single handedly lifted half of the body of water out of the crater of the lake. He tugged desperately at the roots, but they didn't budge. Suddenly, the roots drove back into the ground, and he found himself sent flying into the half-filled lake. He landed with a loud splash, treading desperately in the water before he found his footing. His body froze up as a loud booming sound echoed from above him, and when he looked up again, he wasn’t met with the clear dark skies of the night.

 

Yuzuru’s hands scrabbled desperately among the thick layer of ice that trapped him under the lake, and soon, he was pounding on it fearfully, yelling and screaming in panic. The ball… Javier!

 

“Help… HELP! Evgeni, you let me go! Don't doing this! No! No!!” Yuzuru sobbed desperately from under the ice, banging at it with reddening fists. Soon, the sorcerer appeared from above the ice, peering down at him menacingly. The girl, Evgenia, had followed behind, and Yuzuru looked pleadingly up at her. She averted her gaze, looking towards her father as he handed her a single white feather, blood dripping from its end. Yuzuru watched as she was surrounded with a tornado of black, and when it faded, his breath was knocked out of his body. Her figure knelt down at the ice, and she cleared the fog on top of it. Yuzuru stared back at himself; another Yuzuru, dressed in black, glistening red jewels adorning his almost identical top. Her eyes, _his eyes_ , were tinted a slight red, and she, _he_ , left Yuzuru a menacing smirk before rising out of his vision. Yuzuru struck the ice repeatedly.

 

“NO!!” he screamed. Another blow, but the cruel ice didn’t budge.

 

He could hear his flocks alarmed cries from above, and the sorcerer peered back at him, a triumphant expression on his face. He waved a hand in the air, and soon, a vision rose in the sky above him: a crowded palace. _Javier's home..._

 

“Enjoy the show, my dear”, the voice above him echoed cheeringly, and the sorcerer’s form changed into another man, one with a kind smile and greying hair.

 

_His father…_

 

Yuzuru’s tears forced themselves out of his eyes, and when _he and his father_ disappeared from his view, he screamed loud, pounding angrily at the ice. Sloshing in the water below him, he delivered blow after blow until his knuckles were ripped and bleeding, but the ice stood strong. He looked, horrified, at the vision above him, and when he saw his prince, _his Javier_ , leading _him,_ a flurry of black feathers, onto a beautiful rink of ice with a look full of love that should have belonged to _Yuzuru_ , he screeched at the top of his lungs.

  
“ _Habi!_ ”


	5. ACT III (2/2): In the palace of the prince, and under the frozen waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Back with the next chap <3 please don't kill me, and remember this isn't over yet! It might not end the way you think it looks :'^)
> 
> Anyway, I wanted to show you this awesome fanart that @sugarcass on Instagram made for this fic. It's so beautiful, and I want to cry everytime I look at it. Thank you so much for this <3 Also, thank you @WeAreOneForever on AO3 for requesting it, it means so much to me I love you <3
> 
> Here it is! Please take a look: https://www.instagram.com/p/BnHh-30j0wM/?taken-by=sugarcass
> 
> Anyway, here's Act III Part 2!

 

Javier paced back and forth near the entrance of the palace, palms sweating and breaths frantic. He was pretty sure he checked himself in the mirror at least thirty times in the past ten minutes, and if he continued the cycle, he’d be a dog drenched of sweat by the next hour. His eyes snapped up from the floor when he heard a chuckle from behind him, and he let out a relieved sigh at the sight of his mother.

 

“Mother…”, Javier greeted, instantly burying himself in her arms.

 

“Javier what on earth are you doing? I won’t have you pacing like this any longer; you’re going to ruin everything that the servants have dressed you with”, she teased.

 

“I’m just so nervous mother… but I’m so happy. I’m so happy to marry the man I love…”, Javier sighed. The queen could see how Javier’s body relaxed and how the look on his excited face melted into a tender smile. Her heart swelled, and she pulled Javier into her arms once again.

 

“I’m excited for you too, son. I know I’ve left our kingdom in good hands.” Javier hummed contently.

 

“Well! I presume you’ll be wanting to see the rink now! They have it all ready for you.”

 

Javier’s body practically catapulted out of his mother’s arms, and his eyes were sparkling when he barged into the doors of the palace, his mother’s chuckles resounding behind him. He froze as soon as he entered the ballroom.

 

_An ice rink of water with the purest white gleam, surrounded by smooth white walls with sash and pearls adorning the sides…._

 

_and... white feathers…_

 

Javier gaped.

 

“Well, you did say your bride was ‘like a swan’ didn’t you? I had to make it fitting”, the queen proclaimed proudly. Javier looked back at her with tears shining in his eyes before turning back to the beautiful rink, inspecting every corner and reveling in the gleam of the white ice.

 

_Yuzuru is going to love this…._

 

Javier’s heart was full.

 

…

 

The guests had been pouring in for a quite a while, but there was still no sign of Yuzuru. Javier was impatient, flying through his greetings to the rest of the families while his eyes darted across the room looking for the familiar white feathers. After greeting the last guest at the door, Javier marched promptly back to his throne, looking worriedly at the entrance of the palace. The queen stared at her son as a princess approached him, curtseying deeply as she introduced herself.

 

“Prince Javier. I am Princess Veronica of the Netherlands. It’s an honor to meet you.”

 

“Uh huh, hi, I’m Javier.”

 

The princess looked questioningly at Javi, then back at her mother and father before curtseying politely once more as they walked towards the rink. She had slipped almost promptly after setting foot on the ice, and Javier snorted loudly. The queen elbowed her son sharply, telling him to _be the gentleman he’s expected to be_. Javier rolled his eyes.

 

And then there he was.

 

Javier’s eyes widened at the sight of not pure and bright white, but dark and refined _black_ , as his love, _Yuzuru_ , stepped into the doors of the palace, feathers billowing and face in a calm expression Javier had never seen. He felt his jaw slacken, and he stood up immediately.

 

“Is that him?” the queen questioned.

 

“...yeah…. that’s him…”, Javi practically squeaked.

 

Yuzuru locked eyes almost immediately with him, and behind him followed a middle-aged looking man, Japanese by his looks. _His father? But isn’t Yuzuru…._

 

Javier shook his head, casting any doubting thoughts out of his head. He strutted as quickly as he could to join his love, and he kneeled before Yuzuru before taking his hand and planting a kiss on the top. He looked up to see Yuzuru with an almost smug expression. Javier laughed a little bit on the inside. _So different from the Yuzuru I met yesterday, but this is quite the adorable act._

 

“Yuzuru… thank you for coming here. You don’t know how happy I am to see you here”, Javier spoke tenderly.

 

Yuzuru shared a look with the man beside her before smiling confidently back at the prince.

 

“I am so happy to seeing you here too… _Habi…_ ” He smiled with a mischievous glint in his eyes, and Javier gulped. _His confidence is beautiful…_

 

A voice beside Yuzuru interrupted.

 

“Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Mr. Hanyu, Yuzuru’s father. I come from Sendai; it is an honor to meet you here today.”

 

Javier smiled at the kind man. “It’s an honor to meet you too, sir.” He could see Veronica and her parents’ offended gaping expressions, and he wanted to laugh, but not before another troubling thought grew in his head. _Since when was Yuzuru’s father in Spain too?_

 

The doubt must have been starting to show on his face, but he felt a palm on his cheek, and he looked towards to touch to see a grinning Yuzuru caressing his face. Javier leaned into the touch and let Yuzuru take his arm to lead him to the ice rink. Yuzuru’s eyes shone.

 

“A rink? Just for me?”

 

Javier smiled tenderly. “Just for you. Do you like it?”

 

Yuzuru smirked before gliding onto the ice effortlessly and confidently. He looked over his shoulder back at the gaping Javier. “What do you think?”

 

Javier shook his head, chuckling before gliding onto the ice with Yuzuru. _Just like the night before._

 

…

 

Yuzuru knew that nothing he did was going to work, but he struck and screamed at the ice that trapped him below the lake anyhow. The water beneath him was starting to freeze from the biting icy mist that emitted from the surface of the frozen lake, and his complexion was growing blue from the exposure.

 

“Habi! Habi please no… listen to me! Don’t! It’s not me! It’s not me....”

 

Yuzuru’s fist rested firmly against the ice as he watched _he_ and Javier glide across the ice. Yuzuru was panicked and afraid; watching from below, he could see that Evgenia could glide just as effortlessly as he could, and hearing the way that _he_ called Javier “ _Habi_ ” made him see red. Tears were leaking steadily out of Yuzuru’s eyes before they transformed into sobs, and Yuzuru screamed. Javier was going to get tricked into marrying Evgenia, and he was trapped, unable to do anything about it.

 

“Habi no! Help! Help me… _please help me_ …. I need go to him _please_ ….”

 

“Yuzu hang in there! We’re trying to get out but it’s not working… you have to believe in him! Surely, he’ll see something wrong… Evgeni isn’t seamless right?” he heard a voice call from above.

 

As much as Yuzuru wanted to stop, his hands still scrambled along the wall of ice, smearing blood from his fist over the clear clean ice. The way Javier looked at _him…_ the way they danced, just as Yuzuru had with him the night before… he could see the shine in the prince’s eyes, and it filled him with love, yet broke his heart all at once.

 

“Habi please… please coming back to me…”

 

…

 

Javier ended his skate with Yuzuru, and he was tired, satisfied, yet confused. The way Yuzuru had skated on the ice was nothing like what he had seen the night before, his fragile, limpid form transforming into a more demanding and confident demeanor. Not that it mattered. He was Yuzuru, and Yuzuru was beautiful. He looked back at him with all the love in the world.

 

“Yuzu… I’m so happy. We’re finally here together aren’t we?”

 

“Is this way. So what you going to do about it?”

 

“Well, marry you of course.” Javier was tearing up at the thought, and just as Yuzuru was about to step into his chest, a demanding arm stopping their embrace. Javier looked up in surprise.

 

Yuzuru’s father looked kindly at the prince. “Dear Prince Javier.”

 

Javier nodded, bowing his head in respect. “Mr. Hanyu. Your son is breathtaking… wonderful… I wouldn’t trade him for the world. Can I ask… may I marry him?”

 

Mr. Hanyu smiled tenderly. “Of course you may. It seems my son has fallen for you, and I believe I will have left him in good hands. However, could you reassure me? Do you swear that you love the man standing next to you?”

 

Javier stood up straight at the question, taking a moment to breathe. _This is it…_

 

“I swear from the bottom of my heart. I swear that I love this man, and this man only. There is not a day I want to spend without him, and I want to love and cherish him forever”, Javier declared.

 

…

 

“No…” Yuzuru whispered.

 

And the ice began to crumble and crash.

 

…

 

Javier had expected for Yuzuru to jump into his arms and kiss him, but instead, the lights around the palace had shut down, and he jumped in surprise. The guests around had gasped loudly and began to panic, but it wasn’t until he heard a laugh to his left when he saw Yuzuru and his father smirking at him, triumphant. _What…?_

 

Mr. Hanyu marched up to Javier, grabbing his hand forcefully and gripping it tightly. “Well sir, that’s really good to hear. I’m glad you’re getting married to my son, he’s really _quite the charm._ ”

 

With a wave of his arm, a flurry of black surrounded both him and Yuzuru, and Javier’s eyes widened. When the haze disappeared, there stood a young brown-haired girl dressed in black and…

 

“EVGENI!” Javier screamed. He tore his sword out from his belt, pointing it at the sorcerer's stomach. “What have you done!”

 

Evgeni smirked. “I’d put the sword down if I were you. You know what would happen if you hurt me with it don’t you, hm? And I think the better question is… what have _you_ done.”

 

A foggy vision rose to the top of the palace, and suddenly. Javier could see Yuzuru, _his Yuzuru_. He watched horrified as Yuzuru screamed and banged from the under the ice of the lake, and he began to shake as he saw the ice crumble, Yuzuru collapsing underneath it. He had seen Nathan, Shoma, and Boyang pull him out of the mess, but once he was in full view again, Javier would see his blue lips, skin as white as a sheet, shivering heavily as he sobbed weakly. The three boys, Johnny, and Stephane were fussing over him, and Javier’s heart clenched at the sight of hope leave Yuzuru’s eyes entirely.

 

Without a second thought, Javier was running. To the lake. _To Yuzuru._

 

…

 

Yuzuru stared blearily upwards towards the sky, vision bleary with his head resting in Johnny’s lap. He was shivering cold everywhere, and he seen the light drain from the crystals he wore, which was when all the muscles in his body had practically shut down, and his body dropped to the floor like one of a rag doll’s.

 

“It’s alright, Yuzu-kun… honey… it’s going to be okay… just hang on….”

 

Yuzuru felt his strength leaving him bit by bit, and he lay curled in the center of his flock. This was it. His freedom… his love.. it was gone. Javier…

 

“ _H-Habii…_ ” he whimpered weakly. Johnny ran his hands through his hair as the tears leaked from his eyes, his energy along with it. But the only thing left in his brain was Javier, Javier, Javi, _Habi._

 

He smiled weakly as he heard the panicked sound of running footsteps. It was too late anyhow.

 

_I loved you, and you loved me. Why wasn’t it enough? Why can’t it be enough…_

 

Another tear, freezing solid before it hit the ground, shattering.


	6. ACT IV: By the lakeside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI FINALLY UPDATE. SO SORRY IM LATE. ENJOY <3

Javier _ ran _ .

 

“Yuzuru! Yuzuru!” he screamed. Javier needed to find him  _ now _ , far too stubborn to admit that there was nothing to be done anymore: the deed was done. Nevertheless, his feet took him farther into the wood, towards the lake where he met his true love.

 

Javier broke into the open, stopping to see all of them: Johnny, Stephane, the children, all huddled around a still form.  _ Yuzuru. _

 

“YUZU!”

 

Javier screamed again, barreling towards the group. Their heads popped up in unison, and Johnny practically snarled, leaving the huddle to stand before Javier. 

 

“You’ve done quite enough. Don’t come closer”, he glowered. Javier teared up in desperation, trying to bolt his way past, but Stephane had joined, keeping Javier meters away from where Yuzuru laid. Javier caught a glimpse of his face, cold, lifeless, and a frightening shade of blue and grey, and the energy drained from him. He fell to his knees before the two guardians, sobs wrecking his body. 

 

“Please… I’m sorry… _ please…. _ ” 

 

“You’re sorry. You’re sorry? If sorry was enough, would Yuzuru still be lying here?” Stephane shouted. “You… you know what you’ve done haven’t you? You don’t need to look to see!” The yells grew to a shrill screaming, and Javier wanted nothing more than to just drown himself forever. The words echoed into the void, the group embracing the silence that fell upon them.

 

“It’s not his fault..”

 

Johnny whipped his head around angrily, but his expression softened as his eyes met where the words fell. Javier trembled, raising his head from where he knelt.

 

Nathan.

 

The teenager looked up from where Yuzuru’s head lay on his lap. His big, sad eyes tore into Javier’s sole, but there was no hatred. There was only sympathy, love, and regret.  _ If only sympathy would be enough _ , Javier thought.  _ No amount of sympathy can cure what I’ve done. _

 

“ _ Javi… want Habi… _ ”

 

Javier’s eyes snapped up at the weak, trembling voice. It was ravaged, drained, but Javier felt the same melody pulse through his ears, the song he fell in love with. The pair before him looked hesitant before reluctantly stepping aside, and Javier scrambled to his feet before stumbling to the love of his life. 

 

His eyes took in the image. Yuzuru’s eyes had turned dull, pale skin like a sheet of ice. His once scarlet lips lost their color, and the bright smile that had illuminated his form was nowhere to be found. Javier brought a trembling hand to Yuzuru’s cheek, palm meeting biting cold ice. But it didn’t matter, Yuzuru’s tired eyes closed, and he leant into Javier’s palm, like the first time they met. Javier’s tears began to fall again.

 

“Yusu… I’m sorry… I- I’m so  _ stupid _ … I’m a  _ fool _ . I’m sorry my love…”

 

Yuzuru’s eyes flickered open once again, dull orbs shining with tears. 

 

“Is not Javi’s fault. How can you know? I- I am sorry. I am sorry _ I  _ am not strong enough to find you today like I promise”, Yuzuru whispered. The tears on his face froze almost immediately, and Javier felt the cold biting in his heart. He sobbed, scooping Yuzuru into his arms, holding him as he cried heartily, pleading the heavens for relief of misery. He kissed Yuzuru’s face between his tears, even though no amount of kisses could warm the once rosy cheeks of his lover. Yuzuru was like a rag doll in his arms, devoid of any energy, but Javier felt his heart reaching out to him, a sad, yet loving whisper.

 

“Finally admitted defeat, have you?” a voice boomed.

 

Javier’s eyes snapped open, his hold on Yuzuru tightening. 

 

“DON’T COME CLOSER.” Javier screamed. 

 

Evgeni chuckled. 

 

“Have you forgotten? What you’re holding belongs to  _ me _ now.”

 

“ _ Over my dead body _ ”, Javier growled. Yuzuru looked fearfully at the sorcerer, his body melting into Javier’s in what only could be pure trust.  _ Even after what I’ve done _ , Javier thought. _ It won’t be in vain anymore. _

 

Placing Yuzuru into the arms of Nathan behind him, Javier drew his sword. 

 

“Go! Run!” Javier shouted. “I’ll hold him off. Run far, and don’t come back!” 

 

Nathan froze. “But- but you-”

 

“Don’t worry about me, Nathan. Please take care of Yuzuru for me.  _ Go _ ”, Javi’s eyes shone with tears, and Nathan could only nod, taking off into the wood. 

 

He ran as far as could, gripping Yuzuru tight in his arms, when the latter began to writhe in his grip.

 

“No. No! Take me back! Nathan, please. Take me back!” Yuzuru cried out, thrashing violently in Nathan’s arms. He fumbled, trying not to drop him. “Yuzuru, _ stop _ . I promised I’d keep you safe!”

 

Yuzuru opened his eyes to look into Nathan’s, and his breath froze. His dark pupil were dull, yet shone with such power and strength that Nathan could already feel his grip begin to loosen.

 

“Please Nathan. You must trust me. I must going back to Javi.  _ Please _ let me go.” 

Nathan knew there was nothing he could do to change his mind. He nodded, and his grip loosened. His eyes sparkled with knowing tears as he watched Yuzuru stumble back towards the lake.  

 

_ I’ll miss you Yuzu… _

 

…..

  
  


Javier let out a feral yell before he charged at Evgeni with the force his anger, his heartbreak, his fury. His sword let out an angry clang as it clashed with Evgeni’s intercepting arm. The sorcerer laughed.

 

“It’s  _ cute _ . You really think there is anything you can do to STOP me!”

 

“You will  _ not  _ have Yuzuru!”

 

“Will I not?!”

 

“NO!”

 

Javier  _ screamed _ . His sword wove past Evgeni’s arm and pierced the sorcerer's stomach. Evgeni yelled in pain, and Javier shrieked as he twisted his sword in the wound before pulling it out in triumph. He watched with hard eyes as the stain of blood began to grow on Evgeni’s stomach. The man’s hand was on his wound as he stumbled back, yet his face glowered with dark humor. 

 

“You’re a fool. There’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

 

The sorcerer's hand flicked out, and Javier screamed as a sharp piece of wood lodged itself near his stomach. He stumbled, grunting in pain.

 

“You sealed your fate the moment you pledged your love to  _ my daughter _ .”

 

Javier howled. Another on his shoulder. Another next to his chest. He fell to his knees coughing, blood staining the green grass. 

 

“Yuzuru will belong to me, and you will be sorry you ever interfered with  _ ME _ .”

 

Javier braced himself at the sight of the sharp shard of ice flying straight towards his chest. He heard the sickening piece of flesh, but he felt nothing. He fell a victim of confusion, before he heard a sharp yelp of pain.  _ No! _

 

Javier’s eyes snapped open, and they widened as he saw Yuzuru, a blade of ice sticking out from his chest, angry hues of red blood staining his beautiful white feathers. He heard Evgeni’s shriek of fury, screaming of how “ _ No! NO! This was not what was to happen! You belong to ME! _ ”

 

Yuzuru collapsed beside him, the red on his chest blooming further. Javier’s eyes were wide with tears, in disbelief. 

 

“Yusu… I told you to  _ go _ . Why are you here?” he croaked.

 

Yuzuru’s voice was weak, blood spilling from his trembling pale lips. “ _ I let Javi go once already. I never let you go again. _ ”

 

Javier held Yuzuru tight as he felt his last breath shudder in his chest. He embraced the darkness falling into his vision.  _ You’ve lost, Evgeni. He is mine. _

 

_ I love you. _

_... _

 

Nathan returned with the rest of the flock only to find the sun rising, but himself with no wings, no beak; just his arms, legs, and the rest of his human form. Evgeni’s cape lay on the floor with no owner, his disintegrated form of piles of moss and dust sprawled underneath. The flock gathered around Javier and Yuzuru’s tangled and unmoving forms, watching as light enveloped the two, and they disappeared. They sat on the grass by the lake, the golden sun swallowing the darkness of the night, and looking a little closer, they could see the prince and his love dancing in the rays of light. Nathan could only smile, looking at his family before averting his gaze back towards the sky.

 

_ You’ve done it, Yuzu.  _


End file.
